


Not so Staid

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Drabbletag 6 [22]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Community: femslash100, Crushes, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag 6, Flirting, Stockings, Student Red Riding Hood | Ruby, TA Belle, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby thinks that her new TA is a little on the staid side. Until she catches a glimpse of what's hiding beneath that skirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so Staid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



The new TA Belle is cute, but Ruby can't help thinking she's a bit staid. All pencil skirts and white blouses, make-up so subtle Ruby had needed to look closely to see if she was wearing any at all.  
  
The look had made Belle blush.  
  
Still, she knows her books, and when she smiles her eyes shine, and she actually makes the classes feel worth going to. Maybe Ruby could stand to be tutored in this course.  
  
Undo another button on those blouses, and she might just enjoy it.  
  
And then one day her bag rips just as she's about to leave, and Ruby swears and has to bundle everything together to hold it at all. She straightens up, tosses back her hair, and looks round to see that only she and the TA are left in the room.  
  
"Sorry," she says.  
  
"Don't worry." Belle's mid-height heels click on the floor as she passes Ruby. "Oh, here. You missed a pen."  
  
Ruby turns back again just in time to see Belle bend over. It gives a perfect view of her ass, and suddenly those pencil skirts are a good thing, because Ruby could look at that view for hours. The fabric clings to her hips, suggests the softness of flesh beneath without giving away too much.  
  
More than that, the coy little slit in the skirt - just a couple of inches - is now high enough to reveal that those plain black nylons are not nylons at all. Lace tops the stockings, letting pale skin peek through and skimming the top of her thighs.  
  
Ruby's mouth waters.  
  
"Here." Unfortunately, Belle straighens up and turns to give back the pen. Her cheeks are pink. Ruby wonders what she looks like in bed.  
  
"Thanks. So," she lets her fingers linger. "You free tonight?"


End file.
